Green and purple (Gamzee x Nepeta)
by Sunkitty67
Summary: Nepeta doesn't know how to feel about gamzee when one night he kisses her. But gamzee hopes her feelings will start to edge over to the red quadrant. [do not own homestuck characters they belong to Andrew Hussie]
1. The kiss

:33 Nepeta's Pov

Ch 1) BANG! BANG! BANG! You jump as someone bangs on the door. ":33 meow who could pawsibly be?" You mutter and get up from your shipping to answer it. "OPEN UP THE FUCKIN DOOR NEPETA!" ":33 oh it's karkitty" you exclaim and hurry to open it " ;33 hi karkitty!" you say as you open the door "OK WHOES SMARTASS IDEA WAS IT TO DARE GAMZEE TO EAT 10 FUCKIN SLIME PIES AT ONE TIME?" "/:33 what do you mean?" "SOMEONE FUCKIN DARED HIM TO AND HE DID IT AND NOW HE'S HULLOCINATING, MUTTERING, AND HAS A GIANT STOMACHE ACHE!" he pauses to take a breath "AND HE TOLD ME YOU, VRISKA, EQUIUS, AND JOHN WERE THERE WHEN HE DID IT NOW WHO WAS IT!" you notice his face is as red as a tomato ":33 oh that? Hehe yeah it was kinda funny for awhile until he wouldn't stop muttering but yeah it was vwriskers!" " you mean vriska?" ":33 yeah oh and I'm going over to pawzees in a second to give him some calming tea." "WAIT WHAT? WHY?!" ==[oh and if you don't read homestuck he isn't really yelling all the time I'm just useing the characters typing quirks]== " :33 to calm him down of course duh" " HE DOESN'T NEED THAT SHIT!" ":33 yes he does you'll see" eeeeeEeeEeEEEEEEEEEEEE "WTF WAS THAT!" ":33 oh the tea is done" you run to the kitchen and pour the the hot water into a water bottle then you add some orange mint tea leaves into it and close the cap and shake it slightly ":33 *ac pounces on karkat* I'm ready to go karkitty *she says*" karkat grumbles "FINE FUCKASS YOU CAN COME" when you get to gamzees house you notice two of his windows are broken "FUCK I HOPE HE DIDN'T HURT HIMSELF" you hear karkat mutter as you enter the house. You see overturned slime pies and half spilled faygo bottles litering the floor. HOOOOOOOONNNK "eek" you squeal as you accidentally step on one of gamzees horns. Well that was going to happen eventually because they are everywhere "GOG THIS PLACE IS A MESS" " :33 well its pawzees home after all" you look around ":33 speaking of gamzee where is he?" " HeY MoThErFuCkErS HoW aBoUt We SlAm A FaY- AugRr" he groans as another stomache ache kicks in "/:33 here pawzee drink this it will make feel better" you say as you hand him the bottle with tea in it ":33 and drink efury last drop" he takes it and drinks every last drop and then flops down on the couch " tHaNks My FuRrY FrIeNd" he says " BuT cOmE HeRe I NeEd To teLl YoU SoMeThInG" you come closer and lean down thinking he was going to whisper something to you but instead he leans in fast, kisses you on the lips and pulls away "ThErE YoU Go NePsIs nOw iVe ThAnKeD YoU EnOf- HeY WhErE YoU GoInG?" blushing madly you run out of gamzees house and towards your cave leaving a surprised karkat and a confused gamzee behind. ==[this is my first ship hope you liked it]==


	2. Doki doki

:33 Nepeta's Pov

Ch 2) you sit in your room still shivering from what happened with gamzee. It's been like 1 day sense it happened yet you still can't get over it so you decide to chat with your furend (as you would say) kanaya.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]:

AC: :33 hi kanaya!

GA: I See Today You Did Not Wish To Roleplay. Why Is That?

AC: :33 well it's because I have a purroblem

GA: Please Inlighten Me On What Your Problem Is And I Will Do My Best To Help.

AC: :33 it's a quadrant purroblem and I didn't go to karkitty because he saw is happen and if I asked it would get awkward...

GA: What Happened Dear

AC: :33 pawzee kissed me...

GA: Pawzee?

AC: :33 gamzee

GA: Oh...Oh Dear...

AC: :33 please don't tell equius

GA: ...

AC: :33? Hello?

GA: I'm Sorry...I Might Have Misunderstood...He Kissed You?

AC: /:33 on the lips

GA: Well I Promise I Won't Tell Equius...But...Hmm

AC: :33? Hmm what?

GA: I Think He May Have Red Feelings For You

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GA: Oh Dear

You stopped chatting with kanaya 'pawzee has red feelings for me?' you think 'but thats impawsible we're just furends' as the thoughts go through your head you decide to take a walk outside not noticing gamzee was trying to reach you on pesterchum.

:o) GaMzEe'S pOv

You sit in your horn pile making a few honks as you move a bit. Your trying to get Nepeta's attention on pesterchum but she doesnt seem like she wants to talk so you stop. Your mind wanders to the memory of yesterday when you had kissed her. After she ran out karkat yelled at you for kissing her: " YOU IDIOT" he had yelled "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KISS THE GIRL!" you just shrugged and said " jUsT tRyInG tO tHaNk A MoThErFuCkIn BrO" now today you feel guilty for saying that to your best friend because you knew it was always more than just a thank you...==[my kokoro go doki doki (⌒▽⌒)]==


	3. ummwhat just happened?

):B KARKAT'S POV

You sit in your room pondering on what happened the day before. _Why had Gamzee kissed her?_ You don't know wether he did it because he was high, or he was joking but you had to know why he did it. Your about to pesterchum when you hear a knock on your door " THE DOORS UNLOCKED" you hear the door open and turn around to see Kanaya "OH HEY KANAYA" you say getting up "WHAT'S UP?" "Hi Karkat I'm Here Because Of A Turn Of Events." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" "Well Nepeta Asked Of Me To Help Her Becau-" "BECAUSE GAMZEE KISSED HER RIGHT" you say cutting her off " YEAH I KNOW ABOUT THAT FUCKING EVENT BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING WITNESSED THAT BULGELICKER KISS THE POOR GIRL!" "Ok But I Don't Think I Helped Her Much And now I Feel A Bit Guilty" she says looking upset "KAN DON'T WORRY IM SURE THAT NEPETA WILL GET OVER I" "Really?" she says looking a bit questioningly at you " YES IM SURE" "Ok If You Say So" she sighs "Well I Have To Go Feed My Lusus So Good Bye" "OK BYE" she walks out and you close the door. You turn back to your computer but then decide against talking to Gamzee "he'll just give me a head ache" you grumble and go check on your Lusus. He is in the kitchen getting food you guess so you go back upstairs to your room and you have someone trolling you.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] :  
TC: kArBrO yOu ThErE :o?  
CG: YES NOOKWIFF IM HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT  
TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaTs Up? HoNk :o)  
CG: ILL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS UP YOU KISSING CAT GIRL!  
TC: BrO cAlM Yo TiTs ilL eXpLaIn  
CG: FINE FUCKASS EXPLAIN  
TC: It WaS JuSt A ThAnK YoU AnD MaByE SoMeThiNg ElSe...  
CG: WAIT...YOUR RED FOR NEPETA!?  
TC: ...  
CG: WELL?  
TC: ...YeS  
terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
CG: ...HOLY FUCK...


	4. Confession

Nepetas Pov :33

You come back from your walk feeling very calm "wow" you sigh "that was refreshing!" that feeling soon leaves when you notice Gamzee is pestering you "oh no" you sigh and get on.

terminallyCapricious [TC] Began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]:  
TC: hEy SiS YoU ThErE?  
TC: HeLlO?  
TC: I GuEsS iLl TaLk To YoU lAtEr ThEn :o(  
terminallyCapricious [TC] Ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]  
arsenicCatnip [AC] Began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]:  
AC: :33 Wait!  
AC: :33 pawzee answer me!  
AC: :33 please?  
TC: oH YoU aNsWeReD mE :o) So WhAtS Up?  
AC: ...you pestered me first though...  
TC: ...Oh RiGhT...Um...  
TC: YoU sEe...WeLl HoW dO I pUt ThiS...  
AC: :33 pawzee stop stalling and tell me!  
TC: I Might bE...  
AC: /:33? Hello?  
TC: ...ReD fOr YoU...  
terminallyCapricious [TC] threw his computer out the window  
AC: ...


	5. Oh gog no

Karkat's Pov-

BANG! BANG! "HoLy ShIt, MoThErFuCkEr Let Me In!" BANG! You hear yelling and banging at your door and get up to answer it very fucking furious "WHAT COULD YOU POSSABLY FUCKING WANT RIGHT NO-" "IMoThErFuCkInGToLdHeR!" you look up at Gamzee "WAIT...SLOW DOWN FUCKTARD...WHAT?" " I ToLd NePsIs ThAt Im ReD FoR HeR!" Gamzee yelled looking like a completely Freaked out douchebag to you. "OK LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOU TOLD NEPETA" "Uh-HuH" "THAT YOU" "uH-hUh" " LIKED HER" "YeAh" you slowly peice this together "OH...MY...GOG..." your jaw drops "HOLY FUCKIN SHIT" "I kNoW mAn AnD i NeEd HeLp!" you sigh "you sure fuckin do.." you mutter and lead Gamzee inside and sat him down "OK SO YOU TOLD HER YOU WERE RED FOR NOW YOU WANT MY HELP WHEN YOU STARTED ALL THIS SHIT." Gamzee looks at you and sighs "wElL I DoNt hAvE aNyWhEre ElSe To Go sO..." you facepalm and groan "FINE DIPSHIT I'LL HELP YOU" "rEaLlY mOtHeRfUcKeR!?" "YES FUCKIN REALLY" "ThAnKs So MuCh KaRbRo!" "DON'T MENTION IT ANYWAYS DO YOU KNOW BY ANYCHANCE IF SHE RESPONDED TO YOU TELLING HER?" Gamzee looks embarrassed for a moment "I uH...ThReW iT oUt ThE wInDow.." "YOU WHAT?!" " I ThReW iT oUt ThE wInDow..."

"..." Gamzee gives you a strange look "uH kArKaT?" you sigh again and face palm x2 "GAMZEE YOU ARE THE STUPIDIST TROLL IN THE UNIVERSE AND EVEN THE HUMANS WOULD SAY SO AND THEY'RE STUPID AS SHIT!" "I kNoW bRo ThAtS wHy I nEeD yOuR HeLp" " UGH! JUST GO FUCK YOUR SELF AND LET ME THINK FOR A WHILE AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOUR SORRY ASS." Gamzee gives you a disappointed look and leaves. you turn around wondering what your gonna do cause you have a little crush on Gamzee that's why you were so mad when he kissed Nepeta. You rub your temples this was gonna be hard but if you couldn't have Gamzee nobody can...


	6. Thoughts

GaMzEe'S POV :o)

Your REALLY nervous because of what happened earlier. _What was Nepeta going to think? Would she drop her crush on Karbro and love you? Or would she reject you?_ You were now pacing inside of your room wich was practically a junk yard full of shit you really didn't need.

But who cares right? Anyways you decided to go outside and find your grubtop and end up finding it all bent by a faygo bush outside. You try to turn it on and miraculously it still works! "thank the merciful messiahs it works!" you mutter and get on pesterchum. You have someone trying to get your attention.

-centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]:-

CT: D- Highblood

CT: D- Highblood I have an urgent need to speak with youTC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaTs Up? :o)

CT: D- Oh you have responded

TC: FuCk YaH i DiD!

TC: WhAtS sO uRgeNt AnYwAyS?

CT: D- The subject at the moment would be Nepeta my moirail

TC: oh...

CT: D- I have heard from sertin people that you are red for Nepeta

CT: D- And I STRONGLY request that you think this over highblood for she is e%tremely not your type and I might as well let you know that she has a STRONG obsession with the leader.

TC: tHe WhO?

CT: D- Karkat

TC: oh...okay I guess...

CT: D- Highblood you have worried me e%tremely for you do not wish to use your jumbled letters

TC: ...

CT: Highblood?

TC: Karbro...is one lucky troll...

-terminallyCapricious [TC] threw his computer again:-

CT: D- oh...oh my...

You through your computer again but this time in a fit of anger **_GoG _**you thought **_WhY cOulDnt She LoVe mE?_** you kick the computer and start pacing around the beach. You're so frustrated that you could break anything but instead you just kick the computer one last time and go inside for another pie.


	7. Authors Note Bruh

Ok so I'm really sorry it's taking forever for me to update but I'm still in school and I have like the meanest teachers on earth so what happens when you take mean teachers + school+ me being a student + PSSA's coming up? = lots and I mean LOTS of homework and I don't have free time so I'm sorry :o but I will try to update faster so plz don't be mad :

-Sun kitty


	8. Fuck

):B KARKATS POV

You don't know what has gotten into yourself. Just 5 minutes before you were walking towards a sertin kitty trolls hive with sickles in both hands. You realized what you were doing at the last minute and turned back, running home. 'what am I trying to do?' you ask yourself 'I'm not the type of troll to try and kill my friends!' you stop pacing and sit down putting your head in your hands. You sit there for a while until you angrily stand up, take one of your sickles, throw it at the wall making it get very stuck. It's so stuck that when you try to pull out, you break the handle off. "WELL FUCK!" you exclaim rather loudly. There is a loud clambering outside your door and then the door slams open. It's your custodian and he looks pissed about the sickle. He screeches and claks at you before slamming the door shut and going back downstairs still screeching. You collapse on your bed and sigh before noticing someone was trying to get your attention:

-centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]:-

CT: Hello Low-Blooded Leader

CG: HI DIPSHIT WHAT DO YOU WANT

CT: I Am Just Informing You That I Think The High-Blood Is E%tremly Depressed

CG: HOW SO AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE?

CT: I STRONGLY Recomend You Talk To Him Because He Has Stopped Using Those Jumbled Letters And He Is Your Moirail

CG: I ALSO ASKED WHY HE WAS DEPRESSED

CT: The High-Blood Is Depressed Because I Have Told Him Nepeta Would Not Be A Rightful Matesprite

That's when you realized how much Nepeta probably ment to him just like how much he ment to yourself. And now he's upset because of what someone had said about him trying to be with someone he loved. You realized that even though you hated the idea that Gamzee loved Nepeta, you would hate it more if Gamzee wasn't happy even if you were.

You turn back to the chat angerly.

CG: YOU DID WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? YOU JUST SHATTERED A TROLLS HEART BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID,BLUE BLOODED, TOOTHY, MOUTH!

CG: HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMETROLL SUCH AS CAPTOR OR AMPORA CAME UP TO YOU AND TOLD YOU MEGIDO WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU EVEN IF THEY SAID IT POLITELY!

CT: L-Low-Blood I-I Don-

CG: YOU WOULD BE AS DEVASTED AS AMPORA ON ANY DAY BECAUSE YOUR HEART WOULD BE SHATTERED INTO LITTLE PEICES LIKE SAND ACROSS THE BEACH

CT: Please There Is No Nee-

CG: AND THEN YOU STUPID CAT "MEOWRAIL" WOULD HAVE TO COMFORT YOU LIKE I AM ABOUT TO COMFORT MAKARA BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIT EATING MOUTH

CT: I-I Don't Have A Response For That...

CG: GOOD

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked cenataursTesticle [CT]:-

You angrily blocked Equius and now you have to go and comfort your matesp- moirail, Your going to comfort your moirail...


	9. Those Seaslimes

:o)GaMzEe'S PoV

You sat in the hornpile eating pies, you had aready gone through 3 but you were to upset to care. You couldnt believe that she loved your best friend instead of you, or so Equius says. You inspect a faygo that was red, reminding you how lucky Karkat is to be loved by such a wonderful troll. You get a sudden urge to break something so you throw the the faygo bottle so hard against the wall it explodes leaving a red splatter. You look outside to see a troll on the shore. You look closer realizing it was Eriden. _Why is he here?_ you think going outside. He notices you and strides toward you.

"Hey Gamz" he greets "i hear that you havve red feelings for some troll, wwho is it?" you sigh feeling your heart shatter again.

"iTs NePsIs" you feel your legs grow weak, so you sit down on the sand. Eriden gives you a questioning look.

"then wwhy do you look so upset? You should be happy that someone actually lovves you!" he gets a pained look on his face after saying that.

"tHaTs ThE pOiNt" you look up "ShE dOeSnT hAvE rEd fEeLiNgS fOr Me" _She never did..._ you think.

"AnD nOw I fEel LiKe My hEaRt Is ShaTteRed" Eriden gives you a pitiful glance but then replaces it with a mischevious look...what is he onto?

"i could help you wwith your depression" he purred making you uncomfortable. He then got super close to your face.

you were about to speak but was cut off by him smashing his lips into yours! you try getting him off but he has his arms wrapped around you neck. He straddles you and starts to grind into you. What is he trying to do? Using all the strength you could muster, you shove him off, spitting and wiping your mouth. You look up, your eyes filled with fury.

"WhAt tHe FUCK wErE yOu DoInG?" you yell at him still wiping your mouth. He just smirks at you and grins.

"you knoww you lovved it Gamz" you were so angry that you raced at him and punched him so hard in the face that his nose broke. He backed away quickly, very shocked. There was blood trickling out of his nose.

"G-gamz..." he stuttered "wwhy did yo-" he was cut off by a loud snarl from behind

"BECAUSE YOU DONT DISERVE LOVE YOU SICK PERVERTED SEASLIME" you turn around to see Karkat literally boiling with anger, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his sickles.

"YOUR A DISGUSTING FUCKIN SHIT FACE THAT EVEN THE MOST DESPERATE IDIOT WOULDNT WANT TO BREATH THE SAME AIR WITH! I HAVE NOT THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHY YOU WOULD THINK SOMEONE LIKE GAMZEE WOULD EVEN TALK TO YOU!" he gasped for breath. He was so angry with the seadweller that he forgot to breath. You pat his back

"Breath bro, breath" he gathers himself and then goes back to raging on Eridan.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR VIOLATING MY MOIRAIL! but i wont cause im not that kind of troll" Karkat spit in Eridan direction who just weakly mumbles a few words that you don't catch before getting up, brushing himself off, and walking up to you. He looks up at you for a few seconds before slamming his fist into your gut.

You fall to your knees huffing, all your breath knocked out of you. You look up just in time to see Karkat, waving his sicles around, chasing Eridan back to the sea yelling profanities.

Karkat comes back and gave you his rare look of 'are you okay?'. You nod and get up hugging him, and after a second he hugs you back.

_Im really sorry that this wasnt as long as you expected, but i didnt want you guys to wait and i was getting slow on progress so...really super duper sorry _

-Sun Kitty


End file.
